I'm in love with being Queen
by Klarogasms
Summary: She was everything he ever wanted, everything his dead body ever yearned for. She was his Queen, made to rule over his kingdom, and she knew it. But she wasn't that easy to lure into his trap. He tried it – with sweet words, diamonds, promises – but she never caved.


**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! I'm back *woohooo* No seriously, I finally produced a one shot which I was able to finish. Writers block is a horrible thing, believe me. I have so many longer unfinished projects to write on that I never really find the inspiration to do something like that anymore - something short and sweet and simply Klaroline. It's been way too long since I've done something productive including our beautiful ship. I would apologize and everything, but it wouldn't change anything, so here we are :)  
Thanks to my awesome beta Jess (Jessica - Of Loki's Army), whose profile you should totally check out!

his sweet one shot was inspired by Lorde's 'Royals' - which is an awesome song.  
It set the dark-ish mood we have here. It's kind of AU-ish.

Happy reading! Hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

_Let me be your ruler  
You can call me Queen B_

She was everything he ever wanted, everything his dead body ever yearned for. She was his Queen, made to rule over his kingdom, and she knew it. But she wasn't that easy to lure into his trap. He tried it – with sweet words, diamonds, promises – but she never caved. She didn't want any of it, she told him once, she would be his Queen when he deserved her, when he was ready for her, but he seemingly wasn't. At least not yet.

Caroline Forbes loved being in control. She was beautiful, blonde, seemingly innocent. But she was made to be Queen, she always ruled. She was your majesty in High School and she didn't plan on changing her royal status into anything less. She would always be the boss, be the one who controlled. She would be the one who set the ground rules and who would send her sinners through their personal hell. Her reign didn't accept any revolutions. And her minions didn't want to speak up against her, after all she was sweet and cute innocent, she wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. After all she was Caroline Forbes.

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

Klaus loved it about her, loved her sass, her need to be in control, the way she punished people. She was simply … perfect. And he wanted her to rule his city, his kingdom. She was Queen material and he was in desperate need of one. He was a King, but what was a king supposed to do without his Queen?

He didn't know what to do to gain her affections, he was completely clueless. His Queen went off to college, gaining a new kingdom, as he brooded. Show her your affection, his sister suggested once. And he listened to her. He gave her presents and promised her a world to rule over. He told her how beautiful, perfect, stunning she was, but she never gave in. How else was he supposed to show her his affections? He sighed, not sure what to do, and decided to visit her, decided to try it once again.

She didn't expect him to sit on her bed when she got out of the shower. She froze on her way towards her wardrobe, wrapped in nothing but a towel. And Klaus growled, lowly, like a predator who eyed his pray. And that's when he finally got it. He would simply _show_ her his affection.

"Klaus.", she whispered as he made his way towards her, her wet hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. "Caroline.", he purred, nestling one hand into her blonde strands. He used the other hand to cage her in between him and the wall, her back hitting the wall with a low thud. "Be my Queen.", he whispered, leaning into her, grazing his lips over the shell of her ear, causing her to gasp in surprise at the sensation. Her body was at alert, her senses heightened, her skin oversensitive. "Convince me.", she whisper gasped as he pressed his soft luscious lips against the spot underneath her ear, trailing soft, wet, torturous, slow kisses along her jaw. He kissed her right beneath her trembling lower lip, searching her look as his lips finally hovered above her's. Her normally green blue eyes were darker than usual. Probably because the green took over and her pupils dilated. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her's, feeling her moan against his lips. Moments later she switched their positions, pressing him up against the wall, her hand in his hair, her lips opening invitingly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, pulling her closer by her waist. He took a step to his left, slowly leading them into the bathroom. Klaus closed the door with his foot and pushed her up against it, loosening the knot of her towel; he locked the door and took a step backwards, looking at the beautiful creature he was about to claim as his', as his Queen. He slipped his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down along with his boxers. The Hybrid slipped out of them, getting rid of his shoes and socks in the process, and stood back up. She looked him up and down, subconsciously licking her lips as she slowly walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she stood before him, the veins underneath her eyes showing for a moment as her eyes flashed crimson.

"Klaus.", she moaned as he buried himself inside of her. Again and again and again. She loved the feeling of him, of him completing her, filling her up. She moaned when he sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth, softly biting the oversensitive bud. Her nails raked down his back, leaving marks which faded seconds later. They were close to their climaxes, their eyes glazed and their breaths short. "More.", she begged, pulling him up to melt into him. Their tongues collided and they melted into each other, moaned into each other, breathed each other. "Klaus.", she whimpered into him, digging her long nails into his shoulder, thin stripes of blood running over the sweat covered, glistening skin of the Hybrid. "Caroline.", he mumbled into her, burying his face, pressing his lips against the crook of her neck. She felt his sharp fangs scraping her soft skin and nodded softly. "Bite me.", she demanded. He sunk his teeth into her, smelling he blood, tasting euphoria. She felt her blood leaving her body, knew that it went over into his', and groaned. She felt her fangs elaborating and did the same to him, she drank his life juice as he consumed her's.

"I'm …", she gasped, her eyes not able to focus on anything, not really anyway. She felt her world shattering, her walls breaking. Her legs shook and her whole body felt like it was charged up, like it was on fire. "Caro … line.", he mumbled, stiffening at the feeling of her muscles clenching and unclenching around him, of her massaging him through his climax, through the heights of euphoria, through his fall off the edge.

They stood under the ray of the shower, Caroline looking up at him, her body limp, leaning against his' to not lose the ability to stand. "Be my Queen now?", he asked, smiling down at her. She nodded, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

_We're bigger than we've ever dreamed  
and I'm in love with being Queen_


End file.
